1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refuse incinerating oven, more particularly to a refuse incinerating oven which generates combustion exhaust with less toxic content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, industrial waste and refuse are usually disposed by incineration. During incineration, the resulting combustion exhaust is released to the atmosphere via a stack of the incinerator. However, the combustion exhaust usually contains toxic substances, such as dioxines, and thus causes serious air pollution.